reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
GLRF Overhaul
Taking place from early 2026 and ending on the year of 2031, the Global Liberation Resistance recieved a full scale military overhaul to all assets on the ground, air and including sea. Ordered by Prince Kassad's officers the faction began full renovations of forces to fight harder than any older terrorist faction, but lucky enough through their resources throughout the Second Eurasian Conflict their forces began to become improved with a full array of various weapon and armour upgrades, their superiority began to reign over several parts of Africa, South American regions, the Middle East and in Eurasia. But since their faction is mostly big in firepower in late times of combat and despite being starting slow still due to some technology not being superior to technology tiers such as Tier 2 and 3 used by other factions, including a slow catch up in time on occassions. Changes in Technology Several changes into combat technology were made for ensuring that Prince Kassad's armed forces are up to date in warfare. The Addition of Aircraft His terrorist faction began utilising several older aircraft such as Mig-29 Fulcrums, Su-27 Flanker, Ka-50 Black Sharks and along with some other Soviet era types of aircraft, thus allowing the terrorist forces to take to the skies with the establishments of GLRF Airfields to fuel and arm the new additions to the faction's main forces. The design of the GLRF's airbase consists of a similar layout to the USA's Airforce Command HQ but using makeshift buildings including a crude assembled helicopter pad to allow helicopters to lift off, but lucky enough the facility has a good decent amount of fuel and munitions to supply planes, helicopters and fixed wing aircraft to substain the heavy airforce. Vehicle Changes To be added... Infantry Changes To be added... Upgrades To be added... Gallery Below is a section of enemy armour and aircraft which have been found to be first deployed or modified by the GLRF to meet Prince Kassad's standards. GLRF Airbase Scaffolding.png|A GLRF Airfield whilst under construction GLRF Mortar Site.png|Mortar Sites, a new defensive emplacement for anti-ground defense for dealing with tanks GLRF Anti-Aircraft Site.png|The Anti-Aircraft Site, new defensive emplacements that replaced Stinger Sites GLRF Frontier Track.png|Prince Kassad introduced the Frontier, a new siege vehicle replacing the Ratfinks GLRF BM-21 Grad.png|The Soviet era BM-21 Grad MLRS, found in the Chameleon Cell GLRF Desertstorm MLRS.PNG|Type-88HT Desertstorm Rocket Launchers, known to be stolen from Chinese imports GLRF_Marauder_Landship.png|Marauders were modified into amphibious Landships, featuring several modifications GLRF Fulcrum.png|A Mig-29 Fulcrum, the GLRF's main combat fighter which makes the GLRF's air superiority GLRF Supply Truck.png|Prince Kassad's forces began to salvage old flatbeds and restored them into working condition, to work as a Supply gatherer GLRF Venom.png|The African G6 Venom howitzer, the world's heavy armoured wheeled howitzer in history GLRF Harbinger.png|Quad Cannons were replaced with a new Harbinger anti-air system, for better mobility GLRF Juggernaut.png|Ocassional sightings of Juggernauts were found in Prince Kassad's ranks GLRF Scarab Supertank.png|GLRF Engineers redesigned the Scarab supertank for better capabilities GLRF Mortar Scorpion Tank.png|A modified D-34 Scorpion Tank equipped with a Mortar, comes with a distinctive paintcoat GLRF Speeder Interceptor.png|Classic race vehicles utilised for combat, the Speeder was found with several modifications GLRF SCUD Launcher.png|Armoured SCUD Launchers, modifications in armour were made to prevent early losses GLRF Ghost SUV.PNG|Ghost combat SUVs entered service as Technical replacements GLA Rocket Buggy.png|Ratfinks were discarded for heavier units, found in splinter cells and China's forces GLA Technical Variant 2.png|Technicals were replaced with better scout vehicles packing better armour & weapons GLRF Shadow Gunship.png|The old but still operating AC-119 Shadow Gunship, refitted with some modifications Behind the Scenes * The GLRF's Overhaul is known to be one of many combat overhauls which is set to enhance combat effectiveness and ensure they perform to the next level. * Despite some units in the GLRF's inventory being changed/modified, the overhaul is aimed to help the faction itself to become a bigger threat than the GLA or another terrorist faction. Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore Category:Technology